


Isolation

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, isolation gets to us all, quarantine with the sides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Kudos: 9





	Isolation

Stay home. That was usually Virgils go to advice whenever Thomas planned to go out but this was not what he had in mind at all.

Thomas was social distancing due to the Covid 19 epidemic and the isolation was beginning to get to him and his sides.

Logan was relatively OK, perhaps a little bit more prone to long rants but of the sides he was dealing with the situation the best.

Patton on the other hand was going through emotional hell. His emotions were unpredictable and could change in a second. He wasn't used to going such a long time without seeing Thomas's friends or family.

Roman was almost his usual self, false happiness and bravado, but his act had a few more cracks in it, either from the situation or just the large length of time he'd been putting it on.

Deceit was in his element. Constant whispers of reassurance to Thomas and even the rest of the sides, telling them that everything would be OK, that it would be over soon. He would also point out the lies in articles that were trying to capitalise on people's fear.

Virgil was in a constant state of panic which was only briefly calmed by the sugary lies from Deceit. His voice was always deep and loud and the eyeshadow around his eyes were darker then ever.

Remus was in heaven. The stream of negativity and awfulness that were flooding the news and social media was giving him endless ideas for random, terrible thoughts. He would bounce around the mindspace with a large grin doing various things to mess with people, especially his brother. He loved to randomly knock on doors and exclaim "Grim Reaper come to drag your soul to hell"

On more than one occasion he'd had things thrown at him.

It was during one of his attempts to annoy people that things backfired massively.

Remus had risen up in the middle of Thomas's apartment with no clothes on unless you counted the item he'd tied around his waist which upon further inspection seemed to be Pattons old cardigan. With a loud noise similar to a car horn and his usual demented grin he had everyone's attention immediately.

He swelled with pride at the horrified reactions of the others, their shock and disgust was why he did such things.

"Remus!" Thomas shouted, averting his eyes by turning his head, clearly unsure what else to do. 

Remus shrugged with a grin and cast his eyes around to the other sides, his grin faltering slightly as he caught Virgils eye.

Considering the way the quarantine had effected the anxious side, he looked a hell of a lot more intimidating with the large black circles and the way his eyes flashed.

Virgil stood to his full height, no longer slouching, and his voice thundered through the room causing the atmosphere to feel very oppressive.  
"Remus! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Remus tilted his head like a confused dog, not used to such a reaction.

Virgil stormed forward and glared directly at the side, his voice coming out as a deep growl.

"I am sick of you and your stupidity. You always have to interrupt things or ruin things. You can never let other people talk without you being the centre of attention and quite honestly I've had it. Piss off back to your room or the imagination or just anywhere that's not near me. God, imagine how less stressed everyone would be if you weren't around being such a nuisance. None of us can stand you, not even your own brother! No one wants your pointless input so fucking stop!"

There was a beat of silence where everyone was just able to witness Remus's expression scrunch up with hurt before he quickly sunk out.

Virgils growl rumbled around the room as everyone present stood transfixed to the spot Remus had just occupied.

Clearly still in a foul mood the anxious side stormed up the stairs of Thomas's apartment and a few seconds later there was the sound of a door slamming.

Thomas tore his eyes away from the stairs just in time to catch the other sides exchanging stunned and concerned expressions before Roman and Deceit immediately sunk down.

"what..." Thomas started only to be cut off by Patton.

"Don't worry kiddo, tensions are just a little high because of the situation at the moment, once things get back to normal everything will calm down."

Thomas frowned slightly but eventually sighed in defeat as he caught sight of Logans confirming nod.

The second Roman found himself in the mindspace he looked around frantically, jumping as Deceit appeared beside him.

"Gah!"

"Hey, it's just me, I think I know where he'd go. Follow me." Deceit said, his voice soothing and smooth despite the obvious tension in his shoulders.

The two quickly began striding down the corridors, neither of them saying a word as they began to delve deeper into the winding maze like hallways.

It was as dust and cobwebs started to become visible that Roman broke the silence.

"I... I haven't often seen him react like that you know."

Deceit said nothing but his jaw clenching showed he was listening as Roman continued

"I mean I've seen it a couple times but this was different. I don't know what to feel. I understand he can be unbearable and I know Virgil has been struggling recently but..."

Deceit glanced over as Roman trailed off and put a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"You don't know which one you want to side with. You feel like you need to back up Remus but you would have to go against Virgil which would feel wrong."

Roman sighed and looked up at Deceit who was watching him carefully.

"The one thing that's killing me the most is that I've been in Virgils place before. I've been the one saying things like that to Remus and to have it played out in front of me like that made it a lot worse. Especially considering...."

Roman once again trailed off, eyes immediately flitting around, avoiding Deceits gaze.

Deceit opened his mouth to maybe ask him to elaborate but closed it again and shook his head.

Instead he gently but firmly pushed Roman forward, urging him to keep moving.

Roman seemed to get the message and started walking, the silence once again filling the space.


End file.
